


Day Six: Clothed Getting Off

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dick Pics, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel texts Sam, tells him to come to the janitor's closet for 'some fun'. Sam ditches classes in favor of kissing his boyfriend -- and a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Six: Clothed Getting Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

They don’t have much time outside of school to be with each other. Their relationship is secret, kept from everyone except for them, and it makes Sam feel dangerous, reckless, like he’s a big rebel.

The kids at the school are accepting, sure, but still, he likes to think Castiel is his and only his, his secret, kept away from everyone else. Their time is theirs and no one else's.

Castiel texts him in class telling him to go to the janitor’s closet for ‘some fun’.

They've done this once before, and it’s Sam’s favorite thing to do.

He skips his next class to get to Castiel.

The closet is empty when he gets there, but he waits. Castiel always comes late. When he does, Sam doesn't even have time to say hello before they’re kissing, licking into each other’s mouths, door kicked closed behind them.

“I've needed you all day, please, now.” Castiel begs, rutting against Sam’s thigh, and he gasps into Castiel’s mouth at the contact. Cas is already hard, much more ready to go than Sam is, although he's slowly getting in the mood the harder Castiel moves against him, the faster his hips jerk.

His cock thickens in his jeans uncomfortably. Castiel closes his hand over it, rubbing it until he’s almost ready to come, and then he backs off. Sam whines into his eager mouth.

“Sam, need you, need you, oh god, _Sam_.” He sees Castiel come before he feels it. His eyes flutter shut, his fingers twisting in Sam's shirt. It stains through both of their jeans, but it doesn't matter, he has spare shirts in his locker for things like this.

There’s a fire in his belly, and he feels incredibly turned on as Cas’ eyes roll back in his head, rocking forward against Sam’s thigh which is between his legs.

“I jacked off in the bathroom earlier and it didn't help.” He bites out, and Sam groans, burying his head in the crook of Castiel's neck.

Castiel gets onto his knees and seals his mouth over the head of his cock through the denim, and Sam comes surprisingly quick, biting into his hand to keep the sounds in, they don’t want to be found like this.

Castiel kisses him again, and he tastes himself on his tongue. He groans, trying to get more of it.

“Where did this come from?” Sam asks as they just breathe, foreheads pressed together, talking quietly. Castiel is never this pent up, even when he is.

“I got your pictures late, in my first class, and I've been thinking about them _all damn day_.”

Sam knows which ones he’s referring to, the ones he took this morning in the sunlight, his come glinting on his stomach, cock still heavy and hard between his legs.

“Glad you liked ‘em.” Sam nips down the hard line of his jaw, and Castiel squirms away, laughing.

“You better hurry if you’re going to get to class on time.” Castiel says, and Sam’s brow furrows.

“I am _not_ going to class covered in come.” He whispers angrily, and Castiel smiles smugly.

“Yes, you are, and you’re going to tell me all about what people said. Now go, I’m not vouching for your ass if a teacher finds us, Sam.”

Sam rolls his eyes, pressing one final kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before taking off down the hallway. He feels embarrassed already, holding his bag over his crotch that’s obviously wet with something that’s most definitely not from the faulty water fountain.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
